Power Outage: Midoriya x Reader LEMON
by KawaiiDeku
Summary: On a chilly autumn night, you and Midoriya find a way to keep each other warm. Oneshot. Mature readers only.


The Power Outage

 **What have I done… Just… pretend you are both consenting adults. It's the only way I can even justify this.**

 **This is a reader insert so F/N is first name. 'Italics' are inner monologue for the both of you.**

"Are you still cold?" You turned to Izuku, noticing how the moonlight cast a bluish glow off his features.

"A little." He whispered, breathless at your proximity.

You weren't sure how long the power had been out, but it was long enough for the room to cool considerably. The brisk autumn wind had chilled the two of you to the bone on the walk home. It was a night that carried with it a shivering desire on each icy gust. It bore new meaning to the phrase _'there was something in the air.'_ The affliction in your lungs was thick, palpable. You chewed your bottom lip in restraint, gazing into his emerald eyes. The viridian hues melded with the sapphire moonbeams from the window.

"I…" He averted his gaze bashfully. It wasn't until then that you caught yourself staring.

"Er…" You fumbled in response. "I'll go get another blanket." You said, bolting from the room. The desired object was found hanging over the arm of your couch. A shudder lurched through your body. You were still freezing despite the growing warmth in your cheeks. _'…and possibly other places…_ ' You shook your head at the thought. "What has come over me?" You mumbled to yourself as you walked back to the room. "OOF!" In spite of knowing your way around, you still stumbled into a table in the pitch-blackness.

"F/N?" Izuku's voice rang distant from down the hallway.

"I'm fine!" You hollered back to reassure him. "It's just dark." _'You clumsy doofus.'_ You mentally scolded yourself as you scampered back into the bedroom. "Here." You offered, throwing the blanket theatrically over his head.

"Eh?" He floundered in the fabric, joining in on a laugh once he heard yours.

"I think I may have a candle as well. Be right back."

You only managed to find one lurking under the bathroom sink. You lit it and returned to find Midoriya's head poking out of the blankets like a turtle. You smirked. "You look like Aizawa."

Izuku pulled the fabric over his head like a hood. "If you interrupt my nap, you are all expelled!" He jested offhandedly, impersonating your teacher. You giggled at him, setting the candle on the nightstand. Unfortunately the flame added an enticing golden-orange ambiance to an already too-tempting situation.

"Well let me in. I'm freezing." He lifted the covers, arms inviting you in. He shifted the blanket to share it evenly with you, but it was no use. There was no way to wrap it without leaving a gap for the frigid air to sneak in. "This might be easier if we lay down." You suggested.

"Ah. Okay." He agreed. A jittery feeling arose in his stomach. He suppressed it with a quick huff and plopped onto his side. To his comfort, you were right. It was much warmer this way. And he was much closer to you, which he didn't mind. _'If I play my cards right, maybe she will-'_

"Izuku." He snapped back into to reality. "Thanks for walking me home tonight." You beamed. "The power-outage is much more fun with you here."

"Anytime." He returned with a radiant smile. "That's what I'm here for." It took him this long to realize how close your faces were together. Even in the dim lighting, you were able to watch a deep blush fill his freckled cheeks. You reached out your fingertips, brushing his face with a tormenting tenderness. The electrifying chemistry of the contact was undeniably satisfying. ' _More…'_ His mind demanded.

He was quiet. You felt your stomach flip in anticipation for his response. _'I wonder what he's thinking.'_

He sighed into your touch before remembering himself. "W-What are you doing?" He asked sheepishly.

"Playing connect the dots with your freckles." You answered simply. Your felt the dread of uncertainty rise in your chest. Was he going to reject you? How could you fare losing such a dear friend? Your heart began to race as you faced an internal battle. Your eyes lingered on his features: Each time his lashes fluttered, the way his curls bounced with every movement of the bed, his dotted cheeks filled with sweet blushes. You couldn't tear your eyes away. You were under the irrevocable spell of this boy tonight.

Your stare made Midoriya fall silent. All he could do is gawk at you, accepting his own blush. He felt enamored, wondering if it was against the laws of nature for someone to be so beautiful. He moved to respond, but the yearning in his gut had killed off his saliva. He wanted to take it further but had no idea how to come off as sexy. Only one stupid idea came to him, but he felt like a damn fool while he was doing it. He mustered up his shameless bravery and locked eyes with you. He moistened his dry lips with his tongue in the most seductive way he could think of. _'I look like an idiot.'_ He added a come-hither bite of his lower lip for good measure. He was pretty sure he saw you do that earlier and found it inviting.

Unbeknownst to his thought process, you still were trying to work up the courage to tell him how you felt. He caught your eye and licked his lips in a beguiling way. _'That's just not fair.'_ You thought. _'Is he naturally this magnetic or is the universe just plotting against me today?'_ You had no idea that it was intentional. You let out an exhale, realizing you had been holding your breath. _'It's now or never. Take a shot.'_

"Izuku…" Your thumb trailed over his glossy lower lip as you spoke. "You've gotten so handsome over the years." You admitted.

' _Holy crap, it actually worked?!'_ He thought. Miniature trumpets blew a triumphant call inside his head. "You think so?" His eyes brightened, giving him the boost of confidence he needed. "I think you're attractive too!" He blurted boldly without a second thought. You smiled at him, all the blood rushing to your face. This left none to heat the rest of you, causing another fierce shiver to run through you. "Are you still cold?" He asked, his expression soft with gentle concern. You nodded with a small 'Mm.' Suddenly you were being pulled towards him in a toasty embrace, caught in the seductive snare that was Midoriya. The living entrapment of sweet misery, all tightly wrapped in a seemingly harmless package of green eyes and freckles. You seized the opportunity to snake your arms around him, entwining your legs. You intentionally brushed the tip of his nose upwards with your own, causing his lips to part. "Let me warm you." Izuku said, peering at you through half-lidded eyes. The dangerous low roughness in his voice made it _crystal_ clear that it was not optional.

Finally your lips collided. His lips were amiable and caring, a display of his true nature. There was no lewdness, just innocent love. It melted you from the inside out.

You weren't sure if he intended to take it beyond the kiss, but you were on a mission. An impure mission. You savored the guiltlessness of the kiss for a long moment before letting your hands wander. His shirt was slightly askew, revealing an appetizing bit of bare skin. Sneakily, you caressed it, fingers tracing cravingly up the indents of his spine and over the ridges of his rippling back muscles. You heard a small whimper against your lips as he shuddered beneath your touch. It was unclear if it was a pulse of desire or simply a wiggle of distress from contact with your still-arctic hands. Despite your best efforts, it was impossible to pull back to spare your reputation of innocence. Though you were still unsure of his intentions, you decided to go for broke. You grasped his body shamelessly, scraping your nails down his back while running your tongue across the roof of his mouth.

He gasped into the kiss, feeling his head begin to spin. A dizzying rush filled his veins while a small sigh of approval escaped his throat. An unfamiliar passion and demand began to build deep inside, frightening him. He wondered if he was being too greedy. Hadn't he already obtained more from you than he could have asked for? It was beyond his ability to comprehend why you were willing to go this far with him, let alone want to do more. ' _I'm just an awkward jumble of nerves around her. What could she possibly see in me?_ ' His body was reacting to your charms, so much so that he pulled back from the kiss to calm his racing heart, and keep you from feeling the tightness growing in his pants.

You gazed up at him hungrily, a trace of saliva perched on the edge of your lips. "Come back." Was all you could say. He felt your hands weave through his hair, melting his uncertainty away and dragging him back into your velvet embrace. He surrendered without reluctance, inwardly telling his insecurities to shut the hell up.

You had now found yourself on your back with him hovering above. His kiss was fiercer now, wetter and more intense than before. He even felt bold enough to let his lips explore your jawbone and cheeks. He nuzzled your neck with his nose, his lashes leaving a feather-soft tickle. It was almost a reminder of his affection, just in case you had forgotten about it in the last minute or so. You smiled to yourself, fighting back the urge to giggle at his endearing cuteness.

Your adoration for him struck a chord in you, causing you to reciprocate his love with an ardent nibble on his ear. Midoriya moaned openly, clutching your body close to him. At that moment you felt something hot and hard poking you between the legs. You let out a small peep of surprise, meeting his eyes. He lurched backwards off of you in an instant, his expression horrified.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, sitting back on his knees and covering his face. "I didn't mean for it to… that is- it happened on its own… Er… I swear when I came here that wasn't my intention-" He sputtered with great difficulty, his face getting redder with every word. "Agh, I'm so sorry!" He squeaked hopelessly. _'Oh God! She's going to think I was trying to take advantage of her!_ '

"Izuku." You spoke to calm him. He opened his eyes to see you sitting on your knees to face him. He allowed you to pull his hands from his face. "Its okay." You moved closer to him, placing a hand gently on his chest. "That may not have been your intention, Izuku… but it was mine."

He blinked at you in confusion, then gasped as your fingers grazed the hot tent on the front of his pants. "You… You want to do that with ME?" He huffed breathlessly, disbelief painting his features. You nodded.

"I do." You kissed him gently, popping the button loose on his pants while his eyes were closed. "I- I love you." You whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said without hesitation. You grinned deviously, knowing that was the green-light you had been waiting for. "UUAAH!" He yelped as you tackled him to the bed, laughing along with you as you kissed him once more. A sultry glance replaced his smile once he watched you yank off your shirt. He was about to tell you how beautiful you look, but missed the chance as you immediately began to tug at the base of his own. He proceeded to throw it across the room with reckless abandon. You leapt onto him like a lion onto a gazelle, pawing at him hungrily. You needed to touch every valley of his abs, kiss every inch of his collarbone. Your mouth went straight for his pectorals, pecking and nuzzling and caressing before sliding over a pert pink nipple with your tongue. You heard several little huffs and Mms as you explored. You managed to wriggle him out of his pants without any sort of fight and returned to your work.

Izuku's mind went blank, his blood singing with desire and the pleasure of these new and enticing sensations. He writhed as your mouth descended to his lower abdomen, his head now filling with lewd obscene images. But this time he did not dismiss them. He allowed the thoughts to run wild, feeding the fervid heat throbbing below his waist. All the things he wanted to do with you, pulsating through his body like wildfire. At that moment you grabbed and vigorously stroked the twitching hardness you saw before you.

Midoriya let out a wail so unguarded, so carnal, you couldn't fight back the blush that rushed to your cheeks. He threw his head back against the backboard with an audible thud, thrusting his hips upwards. Oh how you longed to hear more. You ripped his boxers down just enough, advancing on his bare member. You licked and sucked it greedily, tasting a salty tang and relishing in the salacious noises Izuku was making. ' _Wait. Did he just say something?_ '

"S-stop." He repeated, a sweaty panting mess. You looked up, bewildered by this reaction. "Wh-What about- you?" He heaved, gulping down air. You looked down at yourself realizing you were still almost completely clothed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." You laughed at yourself.

"D- don't apologize." He replied, still catching his breath. "That felt amazing. I just didn't want to- er- I didn't want it to be over until you had a turn."

You nodded with a bright smile. He wanted to touch you, to give you the warm tingling feelings inside that you give him on a daily basis. He swallowed thickly, laying you down before him. A wandering finger plucked deliberately at your bra. "Can we maybe get rid of this?"

"Mhm." You shimmied forward in a vixenish way, propping up on your elbows to reach behind you. You left a trail of butterfly kisses along his jawbone.

"I can do it." He suggested, reaching both hands around you, but forgetting he was using those arms to hold himself up. Suddenly you collapsed under his added weight with an oomph. Your collective tickled giggles filled the dark room. With minimal struggle, he was able to unhook the latch on your back. He couldn't help but wield a proud smile as a result, tossing the bra over his shoulder. Your breasts grew more sensitive by the minute as he adoringly fondled each one. Being the smart cookie that he was, Midoriya quickly learned which little actions made you writhe and applied them ruthlessly. He rolled his thumb over your nipple and the bud hardened beneath his touch. A flat hot tongue slid up from your belly button, beneath your plump breast, and finished with a seducing flick on your other nipple. The anticipation flared in your chest as you watched him do it.

The moans and sighs liberated from your lips were spurring Midoriya on. He felt bold now, wanting to sweep you off your feet with his alluring confidence. With intent, he traced shapes along your ribcage with his fingertips. His glowing eyes locked on to yours, smoldering with mischief. He defiantly sucked on the bud, maintain eye contact until your eyes rolled back with pleasure. "You like that, don't you?" He growled with a sadistic grin. Your mouth fell open at how abrupt and out of character that was. You gawked at him in disbelief. _'Oh my gosh, please don't say no! I can't take it!'_ He screamed mentally. You smiled at him, weaving your hands approvingly through his hair.

"Yes, Izuku." You whispered, feeling strangely turned on. _'Wow. He can be really hot when he wants to be...'_ You heard him sigh in relief, returning to his affairs. "But you know… there are other places you can touch me too…" You added a wink, lifting your hips. He watched, mesmerized as you unbuttoned and unzipped your pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure you didn't feel pressured into doing anything. You nodded, jerking your pelvis at him as a hint to yank them off for you. Midoriya realized that his first round of confidence had worked so he decided to try it again. He 'accidentally' yanked your underwear off along with your pants and touched his finger to his lips. "Oops." He grinned fiendishly again, raising an impudent eyebrow at you. This time you weren't having it. You lunged forward at him, yanking down his boxers and aggressively suckling his member again. Another loud aroused moan erupted from his throat, causing him to slap his hands over his mouth.

"Oops." You remarked snidely. He panted and blushed, falling forward towards you, hot and bothered. The wind was knocked from your lungs as your back collided with the bed again. You gasped as his tongue invaded the wet cavern of your mouth. This was the maximum ferocity level you had ever seen him reach. "Mmf." You said, muffled against his lips. "H'okay, I get it! I wont tease you anymore..."

Izuku pulled back a little, ogling you in all of your naked glory.

"You're staring, Izuku." You teased. His body shied away.

"S-sorry." He said. "You're just really beautiful." Suddenly your face burned hot with embarrassment. You tried to hide your discomposure with a confident bluff.

"I think you meant to say sexy."

"That too." He grinned, glancing down at his hardened member and back at you as if to say 'obviously.' He ran his hand along your waist and trailed down to your thigh. You spread your legs needily, giving him permission with your erotic gaze.

"I'm waiting." You whispered, your wetness down below craving some company.

He nuzzled your neck again sweetly, you assumed to find a sensitive spot to charge in on with his lips and tongue. However, Midoriya was using the opportunity to conceal his blush. Despite his excitement and eagerness to please, he was little more than clueless as to the exact aspects of pleasuring a woman. He didn't want to come off as looking inexperienced, but was fuzzy on the finer details of how it was done.

It wasn't difficult to sense his procrastination. It was no secret that he was innocent and naïve in the bedroom. But you wanted him to know that you would never hold that against him. There is nothing more romantic than learning with the one you love.

You guided his reluctant hand down your body, beneath your naval, and finally between your wet folds. "Mmmm." You moaned to encourage him. He explored the slippery surface with his middle and index finger, biting his lip in arousal. Finally, once he mustered up the courage, you felt an agile finger slide into your cove. The unfamiliar pressure was titillating and kindled the inferno waiting to erupt at any moment. Without warning, he inserted another finger, curling upwards and watching you twist and wiggle. "Ooh!" You were surprised by the sudden intrusion, but couldn't deny how new and wonderful it was.

Hungry fingertips caressed his washboard abs, licking your lips longingly as the thrilling divots of his hero's body were unearthed. He is a boy born for greatness, as his rippling muscles and unmatched character would tell. Your small hand gripped his hard shaft again. Oh, how Izuku had been hurting for more stimulation. "NNGHHH!" You heard him groan into your hair. You stroked him as he fingered you, trading pleasure for sweet pleasure. Aggressively, you gripped his hair with your free hand and arched your back. Midoriya read your urgent signal and increased his speed.

"Don't stop-"You gasped, your breath hitching with every thrust of his fingers. You turned your head to meet his huge green eyes, showing the sincerity of your affection in the gaze. His pupils were blown, his face flushed dark. You knew how strong his thirst was. You could feel it in the demanding pulse residing in your palm. How gentlemanly it was of him to wait for you. A swell of affection rose within. With your strong grip on his hair, you pulled him into a deep kiss. Suddenly your head was swirling, stars erupted from your heart and cascaded out through your legs with a violent shudder of your body. You pulled apart for oxygen, holding his stare as you rode out your orgasm.

"Wow…" He sighed, waiting until you were laying still before gently removing his fingers. In a heated swell of lechery and desire, he popped those fingers into his mouth for a taste. You instantly yanked his hand downward.

"That's gross! Don't do that!"

"Sorry..." He looked down sheepishly. "I was curious…" You gawked at him for a second before smiling warmly at him. It was no longer within your capabilities to be embarrassed or aggravated by him. Not with all of the fresh endorphins thrumming in your veins. You brushed his cheeks with your hands, deciding to give him exactly what he'd been waiting for.

"I want you, Izuku." You growled low, spreading your legs and guiding his body into position above. His torso was moist with a light sheen of sweat. On his knees he fit himself comfortably between your thighs, peering up at you with doubt.

"Are… Are you sure?" There was a gentle, yet solid poke against your opening.

"Yes."

The moment had finally come, when two lovers become one. He hovered over you, hair disheveled and sweaty. His hot breath rushed across your face and neck.

"Are you nervous?" You whispered shakily. Your whole body was trembling, uncertainty and desire the only feelings left within you. Izuku had no words to answer you. His infatuation overtook him, dizzy and weak-kneed. He gulped between ragged breaths, placing your hand on the center of his chest. His eyes were glassy, veiled by his locks, the vibrations of his pounding heart fluttered against your palm.

"Ready?" His tip prodded hot and readily at the entrance. You tilted your chin down to confirm, mentally preparing yourself for any pain.

"Izuku… Be gentle." You humbly requested, knowing how considerate and obedient he is. He nodded, poking just the tip past the fold. The pressure was significantly greater this time. You shut your eyes tightly to adjust.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He panicked. _'He's so attentive.'_ You thought.

"Keep going." You urged. Music to his ears. Bit by bit, he wiggled himself closer, the desperate indulgent side of himself fought to take over. He could feel you spreading open, your tiny moans pushing Midoriya's self control to the edge.

"It's almost…" His breaking point was approaching. For a moment, all he could think about was fucking you hard and fast, bringing you both a rough pleasure. But just as the thought emerged in his mind, you threw your legs around him, closing the last bit of distance with a sudden slap of skin. The deep pressure wrought a sharp pain, but elicited a pleasurable howl from Izuku, making it all worthwhile. You savored his hands on your body, claiming and everywhere.

The first few strokes were slow. Too good, too intimate. It sent a multitude of shivers up and down your spine. Then back up again with every thrust. Little mews of satisfaction rolled off his tongue, setting your heart aflame. The bedside flickering candle bestowed new and exciting shadows along his skin, allowing your eyes to make out different aspects of his body. The light was licking him generously, his muscles becoming even more of a delicacy to behold.

You arched against the bed, sighing through this joyride as his shaft burrowed deeper. But your sighs would not be heard over Midoriya's ragged breathing.

"So wet…" He said, muffled by your neck. He bit down hard, not enough to draw blood, and gripped the sheets in an attempt to restrain himself. He began to build a rhythm of thrusts, interspersing his groans with affectionate endearments about how much he loved you. You returned these pleas in earnest and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. You were ignorant of how your touching words were triggering him physically.

Midoriya could feel his heart throwing Detroit smashes against his ribcage. He was ascending into pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. The pace was increasing quickly, high-pitched moans escaping his throat as a deep blush filled his face.

"Does it feel good?" Your voice came out husky, teasing.

"Nnnnngggghhhhhh…" He whimpered, lost in a heavenly high. "Yesss…"He breathed, finally after several more rolls of his hips. You dug your nails into his back, scraping a tantalizing trail from his toned shoulders down to his bucking hips. He was thrusting more frantically now, driving deeper and faster than before. You could sense his building urgency, coming on more quickly than either of you had anticipated. He froze instantly. "Not yet!" He strained, fighting back the white hot climax taking over his body. He went to pull out to regain composure, but you slammed him back in with your leg power, not allowing it.

"Come, Izuku." You ordered, pulling him into a deep kiss and sending him over the edge. He obeyed, letting out a final soul-shattering moan into your lips. You held him close, feeling his body shudder as wave after wave of pleasure took him.. Midoriya's world was blowing apart, he felt as though the blood in his veins had turned to warm butter. A soft warm jolt, flowing from his heart to the tips of his fingers and toes, exploding fireworks behind his eyelids. Suddenly liquid spilled inside of you, leaking out onto the bed. After catching his breath, he melted into a puddle of sighs, bathing in the dazzling afterglow. He collapsed on top of you, smothering you with grateful snuggles.

"That was amazing." He told you sleepily.

"Mhm." You agreed holding him close. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, realizing his mistake. "I wasn't able to make you… I finished too fast!" You just smiled, petting his hair lovingly.

"I don't mind." You cooed, but he didn't seem to be comforted by it. Abruptly, a delicious idea then popped into your mind. "But… if you feel that bad about it… we can always do it again." You smiled mischievously.

"Now?!" He looked down at his shriveled limp little hero in puzzled dismay. You held up a cheeky finger, dashing to the kitchen with wobbly jello legs. You returned with a small hourglass used for cooking.

"You have 10 minutes." You smirked, flipping the hourglass and smacking it onto the nightstand. He grinned and clenched his fist, eyes blazing with determination.

"Got it!" Midoriya said, happily accepting the challenge.

The End

 **Forgive me for soiling the innocence of the cinnamon roll.**

"I have a weird question, Izuku..." You paused, debating whether or not to continue. "What did I taste like?"

"Kind of like pineapple." He replied simply.

"I had pineapple yesterday! That's so weird!"

The next day:

"And then she said 'you have 10 minutes.'" Midoriya explained to the guys.

"Were you able to do it?!" Kaminari asked in amazement.

"I didn't have a choice!"


End file.
